<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love hurts by lesmiserablol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998388">love hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol'>lesmiserablol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Dorks in Love, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Sokka tries to kiss Zuko (and injures himself in the process), and one time that Zuko kisses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last fic was sad af, so here is my offering to make up for that &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>1.</strong> </p><p>The first night of Sokka’s trip to the Fire Nation begins the same way that all of his trips have started since the war ended six years ago. </p><p>Only this time, he’s determined to make it different. </p><p>He's there mainly for Southern Water Tribe business, but the night that he arrives he and Zuko relax together after dinner, wandering off to the library instead of going to their separate rooms. Once there is a lull in conversation Zuko glances through the window at the sky that has finally completely darkened and turns back to Sokka with an excited smile on his face. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Sokka asks him, and he gets an enthusiastic nod in response. </p><p>As if his stomach wasn’t doing enough somersaults, Zuko grabs his hand and leads him to the roof. On their way they pass some Kyoshi Warriors who give the two men fond smiles, allowing them some privacy and trusting them to be able to watch each other’s backs. </p><p>Once they step into the cool night air, Zuko pulls them both down to sit on the flat roof without letting go of Sokka’s hand the entire time, a fact that Sokka is very aware of. They have their legs stretched out in front of them, shoulders touching, and Sokka is very aware of the tiniest bit of space between their legs and resists the urge to move closer, instead forcing himself to turn his attention to the sky above them. </p><p>After a few moments, they both lean back to lie down completely and admire the heavens. It’s a clear night, and Sokka blinks to adjust his eyes to the darkness and allow the stars to come into full view. </p><p>For years, Sokka has been the one pointing out the different constellations visible that time of year, but lately Zuko has been trying to identify them all on his own. It makes Sokka’s chest blossom with warmth. Zuko actually listens to his ramblings about the stars. Zuko remembers the serious names and the less serious nicknames Sokka has for the constellations. Zuko cares about this thing that Sokka cares so much about, and to Sokka it just proves that Zuko cares about <em>him</em>. </p><p>Yeah. You could say he enjoys stargazing with his best friend. </p><p>Zuko raises his free hand to point out the different constellations, his finger moving slowly as to not miss any as he recalls what Sokka has taught him and Sokka hums to confirm he is getting the stories correct. Sokka finds himself becoming distracted by Zuko’s low voice, his small smile that comes so easily these days, and the look of happiness in his eyes. Sokka doesn’t realize he’s staring until Zuko turns his head, his hand falling to rest on his chest. </p><p>“Am I boring you?” he teases, squeezing Sokka's hand gently, and Sokka rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Never. You’re just distracting me,” he shoots back. </p><p>Even in the darkness, Sokka can tell that he’s blushing. Their faces are so close to one another, if he just moved forward a little bit, their noses would touch...</p><p>Slowly, but surely, he moves his face closer to Zuko’s, watching him carefully for a reaction. Zuko doesn’t pull back, but it looks like he moves forward to meet Sokka, and Sokka takes a deep breath. </p><p>He’s really going to do this. He’s really going to go back to the South Pole and gloat to his sister and dad that hey, he’s not as useless of a bisexual as they claim him to be, he got his act together and kissed Zuko on the <em>first day</em> of his trip, no funny business, no chickening out, no putting it off and then regretting it the entire balloon ride home. No, tonight, he-</p><p>“Sokka! A shooting star!”</p><p>Zuko sits up suddenly, and his face was so close to Sokka’s that in the process their foreheads collide. Sokka winces and grabs at his forehead while Zuko stares transfixed at the sky for a moment before turning to see if Sokka saw it. His face falls when he sees Sokka clutching his head. </p><p>“Oh. Sorry about that,” he grimaces apologetically, and Sokka just laughs, ignoring the throbbing of a small headache. </p><p>“Don’t be,” he dismisses, still lying on his back. “Did you make a wish?”</p><p>“Yes, did you?”</p><p>Sokka stares at the sky.<em> I wish I could kiss Zuko,</em> he thinks to himself. </p><p>“Yeah. I did.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. </strong>
</p><p>Two evenings later, after they both leave a meeting (Sokka wasn’t technically invited, but he had time after his own meeting with a council member from the Northern Water Tribe and sat down anyway), they find themselves at the edge of the turtleduck pond, finally enjoying the fresh air as the creatures roam around them, eating seed out of their hands. </p><p>“I like what you said at the end of the meeting,” Zuko tells him, smiling at the turtleduck in front of him. </p><p>“Eh, I was worried that it felt kind of overused, the usual rousing speech about peace and love and whatnot to inspire them to do the right thing,” Sokka shrugs. "Public speaking isn't exactly my strong suit, you know."</p><p>“But you meant what you said,” Zuko says pointedly. “And I could feel that, they all could. That's what matters. It was great, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka turns away from Zuko’s sincere smile, hiding the way his face heats up at his friend’s words. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad I could be useful,” Sokka tells him.</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you are pretty useful. But that’s not why I keep you around.”</p><p>“Yeah? What’s the reason, then?” Sokka smirks, not missing how Zuko’s eyes glance down at his lips for just a second. </p><p>His attempt at a kiss the other night didn’t go so well - thankfully he was able to just sleep off the headache and walk away with no blemish on his beautiful skin - so maybe this is his second chance. It’s perfect: they are at their favorite spot on the palace grounds, the weather feels nice, Zuko is smiling at him expectantly. All Sokka needs to do is close the distance, and-</p><p>“Spirits!” He hisses, jerking his gaze away from Zuko's lips to shoot an unimpressed look at the turtleduck that is biting his fingers. Sokka pulls his hand back quickly. The bite isn’t too bad, his hand just red and throbbing for a few moments, but the irritation at the interruption is worse.</p><p>That is, until all negative feelings fade away at the sound of Zuko’s laughter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>Sokka needs a distraction. Something to take his mind off of Zuko’s eyes, pupils blown wide, glancing down at Sokka’s lips. His solution is, of course, the library.</p><p>He doesn’t know why his luck is so poor this week, but he isn’t surprised when Zuko finds him there. He was able to spend a good hour looking over some interesting scrolls, and his head is still swimming when he looks up at the sound of footsteps.</p><p>“Find anything interesting?” Zuko asks, taking a seat across from Sokka. It's a low armchair, identical to the one that Sokka is sitting in, but personally Sokka thinks that his is the comfier of the two.</p><p>“Hmm?” Sokka asks, distracted by seeing Zuko’s long hair down, his Fire Lord headpiece missing, and then Zuko’s words catch up to him. “Oh, yeah, just some old journals and whatnot. Pretty fascinating stuff, really.” </p><p>“Can I see?” Zuko asks.</p><p>Sokka nods, but before he can hand over the scroll, his friend is standing behind Sokka’s chair, bent low with his chin hovering directly above Sokka's shoulder to read the scroll in his hands. Sokka is hyper-aware of how close they are, how he can feel the heat radiating off of Zuko, how his neck tickles every time Zuko exhales.</p><p>He looks over at Zuko. There is no way he can read the small print when he is standing like this, and sure enough, Zuko is already looking at him with a soft smile. </p><p>Sokka’s breath hitches as a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Toph screams, "NOW! Kiss him now!"</p><p>The door bursts open, and Zuko practically jumps out of his skin, his leg knocking into the side table next to the armchair. One of the candles on the table keels sideways, off balance, and Sokka yelps and tries to avoid it landing in his lap. Zuko extinguishes the flame with a wave before it can set anything on fire, but in his attempt to get away, Sokka finds himself falling over the side of the armchair and landing on the floor with a thud.</p><p>He frowns as he rubs his now sore knee, glaring toward the source of the intrusion to see Suki standing in the doorway trying and failing to hide her laughter, another amused looking Kyoshi warrior at her side.</p><p>“Can we help you?” he asks.</p><p>“Sorry, are we interrupting something?” she asks in return, a knowing smile in place.</p><p>Sokka glances at Zuko to see him kneeling behind the armchair, his arms folded on the back of it and his forehead resting on them to hide his face. Sokka can only see some of his neck, but it’s as red as he knows the rest of Zuko’s face is.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” he asks, his voice muffled as he continues to hide his face. If it were anyone but Suki, he would be more formal and serious, but their friend knows him well enough to take it as no sign of disrespect.</p><p>“The problem is that your personal guard lost sight of you," Suki answers.</p><p>“Yes, because I wanted some privacy,” Zuko looks up and gives Suki a pointed look, glancing at Sokka for a moment before redirecting his attention to her. </p><p>Suki crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Well, maybe next time let us know that instead of doing a good impression of a kidnapped Fire Lord.”</p><p>Sokka laughs at the way Zuko groans, his face becoming even redder. Zuko turns his head to glare at Sokka, but it isn’t very effective when a smile fights its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>Sokka finds Zuko making tea at a table in the gardens the next morning and silently joins him. Zuko offers him a quick smile before focusing on his tea. It's peaceful, Sokka feeling content to find random moments here and there to spend together.</p><p>Maybe this is what Sokka needs - spontaneity. His past attempts at kissing Zuko have come from him noticing how close they were, or as a result of flirting, but maybe he just needs to lean forward and do it. He's stolen enough glances to catch Zuko looking at him in a way that leaves no room for doubt that he wants this just as much as Sokka does, he just needs to have the courage to finally <em>act</em>. </p><p>Before he can talk himself out of it, he starts to move forward. At the same time, Zuko is holding out his hand to give him the cup of tea, and it collides into Sokka’s chest as he moves, instantly spilling tea all over his shirt. </p><p>He winces as the hot liquid burns his skin, looking down as his stained shirt with a resigned sigh.</p><p>Zuko tries not to laugh between apologies, but it isn’t very effective. Sokka can’t find it in himself to be annoyed at him for it. He shuts up when Sokka takes off his shirt and excuses himself to go change.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>Sokka is starting to panic now. He has been here for an entire week, and all of his attempts at kissing Zuko have proven unsuccessful (and hazardous). He is leaving the next morning, and he is not eager to spend yet another month or two away from his best friend, wishing he had made a move. </p><p>Then again, he can’t help but nervously fall into silence when they reach the door of Zuko’s rooms at the end of a long day. He had pulled out his boomerang as a prop for sharing one of his stories from back home, if only to hear Zuko laugh, and he now can't help but to fiddle with it anxiously as they face each other, Zuko not making a move to enter his rooms and Sokka reluctant to turn around and leave him there. </p><p>Zuko clears his throat. “Thanks for the company, Sokka.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a far walk from my room, it’s no problem,” Sokka lies. It’s kind of on the opposite side of the palace from his room, but Zuko doesn’t mention it. </p><p>“No, I meant this whole week. I always love having you here,” Zuko says shyly, his gaze nervously moving down to the floor. </p><p>This is it, Sokka thinks. He takes a deep breath, purses his lips, and steps forward. The movement makes Zuko look up. Sokka chickens out once they make eye contact and pretends to yawn, looking away as Zuko shifts his weight from one foot to the other, his fingers nervously adjusting the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>Sokka sighs. “Well, uh...goodnight.”</p><p>He turns his back on his friend and grimaces, shoulders sagging as he takes a few steps down the hall.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sokka,” Zuko says, so softly that he almost misses it. Sokka takes a few more steps and then freezes. What is he doing? Is he really going to give up now? He hesitates, but then he realizes that he can’t hear Zuko opening the door. Sure enough, when he turns around, Zuko is still standing in the hall, staring at his door but showing no intention of opening it. </p><p>“Zuko,” he says, and Zuko turns so quickly that it nearly startles Sokka.</p><p>“Yes?” he asks, a look on his face that makes Sokka’s heart stop. It’s the same one he knows is on his face, one of longing, of hope.</p><p>Sokka takes a deep breath, the boomerang heavy in his hands. “Hold on,” he says.</p><p>He means to toss the boomerang to the side and stride forward, but his reflexes take over. Over a decade of training with a boomerang doesn’t allow him to just toss the thing, his wrist flicks involuntarily and the weapon hits the ground, then bounces to the wall, and then bounces directly at Sokka’s head. </p><p>There is a dull thud and pain flares up in his head instantly. He sees Zuko’s eyes go wide and he blinks a few times to clear his vision as he stumbles sideways to grab onto something to hold him upright. Zuko rushes forward and grabs him just in time, holding him by the shoulders. </p><p>“Oh, Agni, Sokka, are you okay?” Zuko asks anxiously. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." His ears are ringing and he tries shaking his head to clear it but it just makes him more dizzy. “Ow,” he says stupidly. </p><p>“Here, let’s sit you down,” Zuko says quickly, leading Sokka to his rooms with an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>“Sokka, do you want us to get someone to come help you?” one of the Kyoshi Warriors steps forward, looking worried, and Sokka groans. He had been so distracted by Zuko that he had forgotten there were two of them stationed in this hallway, and they had certainly witnessed his brilliant demonstration of how to pick up attractive Fire Lords.</p><p>“Zuko can take care of me,” he dismisses. “But don’t you dare tell Suki about this.”</p><p>The guard nods seriously, her twitching lips betraying her amusement. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p><p>Zuko opens the door and pulls Sokka inside, immediately guiding him to the edge of his bed and sitting him down. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asks again.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. I’m not bleeding, am I?” he asks, turning his head to where he got hit on his temple.</p><p>Zuko’s eyebrows furrow. “No, but there is already a bruise and some swelling. I can send for some ice.”</p><p>He gets up and pokes his head in the hallway for a moment, asking one of the warriors for the ice, before returning to Sokka’s side. Sokka leans against him instantly, wincing at the ache in his head. </p><p>“So, why exactly did you throw your boomerang at yourself?” Zuko asks gently.</p><p>Sokka groans. “It wasn’t on purpose. I was trying to just toss it to the side all dramatically before marching up and kissing you, but it didn’t work out how I wanted it to.”</p><p>“You wanted to kiss me?” Zuko asks, voice small, and Sokka sighs.</p><p>“Yeah, that's an understatement. I’ve been trying to kiss you all week, actually. The rooftop, the turtleduck pond, the library, spilling my tea...I kept trying and it never worked out in my favor. Every attempt was disastrous. And this was the cherry on top.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re just doing something wrong,” Zuko says softly. </p><p>“Please, I’ll take any constructive criticism you have,” Sokka snorts. </p><p>Zuko turns his torso to face Sokka more, leaving Sokka to raise his head off his shoulder and look at him. </p><p>“Maybe your problem is that you keep trying to kiss me, when maybe <em>I</em> should be trying to kiss <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Sokka’s eyes go wide. “Oh. Well. I mean, there’s only one way to find out.”</p><p>Zuko doesn’t need to be told twice. He puts a gentle hand on the back of Sokka’s neck, leaning forward. </p><p>Sokka braces himself for something to fall from the sky and hit him on the head, or for Zuko to accidentally push himself off the edge of the bed, but neither of these things happen. All that happens is Zuko’s soft lips finally making contact with his, his hand warm on Sokka’s neck. Sokka’s head is still throbbing angrily, and he’s a little dizzy, and he’s worried that his breath stinks, but the kiss is still the most perfect thing he has ever experienced. It’s chaste and Zuko pulls back after just a few moments of bliss, and Sokka sighs.</p><p>“You couldn’t have tried that earlier? I could’ve avoided all these injuries,” he asks, and Zuko chuckles. </p><p>“You seemed so determined to get it right, I didn’t want to take it away from you,” he shrugs innocently. </p><p>Sokka laughs. “You know, this is what I wished for when we saw that shooting star last week.”</p><p>“This was my wish, too,” Zuko admits with a smile, leaning forward again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attempt #5 is definitely inspired by the kiss in Hitch when Albert turns around, throws his inhaler to the ground, and walks back to kiss Allegra. I thought to myself, what if we got that moment, but with Zukka? And then I tried to think of what Sokka could throw instead of an inhaler. And thus this fic was born.</p><p>Check out my other fics! And find me on <a href="https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>